Formentur ar Erenalma
by Erengalad
Summary: El Señor del Norte y la Flor de Acero, en la Lengua Común. La historia de Thengel de Rohan y Morwen de Lossarnach.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de J.R.R. Tolkien; me he tomado la libertad de poner nombre a aquellos personajes que sabemos que existieron, pero a los que el profesor nunca puso nombre, así que los llamaré semicanon, por diferenciarlos un poco. Aparecen, además, algunos OCs inventados por mí. Os dejo una relación de los personajes que aparecen en este capítulo:

Fengel, hijo de Folcwine, Rey de Rohan. [Canon]

Gléowyn, hija del Rey Folcwine, y hermana mayor del Rey Fengel. [Semicanon]

Mithriel de Gondor, esposa del Rey Fengel. [Semicanon]

Folcwyn, primera hija del Rey Fengel y de Mithriel de Gondor. [Semicanon]

Éohild, segunda hija del Rey Fengel y de Mithriel de Gondor. [Semicanon]

Thengel, tercer hijo del Rey Fengel y de Mithriel de Gondor. [Canon]

Éocred, esposo de Folcwyn [personaje inventado]

* * *

**Rohan, año 2920 de la Tercera Edad del Sol.**

El castillo dorado de Meduseld olía a asado y a vino, y el olor dulzón de los pasteles que iban a servirse llegaba hasta los rincones más alejados del salón principal, donde los perros se relamían con el festín de huesos que estaban recibiendo aquel día. El Rey Fengel no había escatimado a la hora de celebrar el banquete por las nupcias de Folcwyn, la mayor de sus hijas y, en aquellos momentos, engullía vorazmente los contenidos de su plato. Siempre había sido un hombre glotón, y no perdía ninguna ocasión para demostrarlo.

Mithriel lo miró de reojo y, evitando poner los ojos en blanco, dio gracias al cielo por haber decidido volver a su Gondor natal hacía tiempo. Si bien los labios de la todavía reina de Rohan se curvaban con una sonrisa, y saludaba afectuosamente a todos los invitados, sus ojos mostraban tal expresión de frialdad y repugnancia que era imposible que pasasen desapercibidos. Sabía que ya no era bien recibida allí, pero había accedido a pasar unos pocos días en Édoras a petición de Folcwyn. Y lo cierto era que añoraba a sus hijos y a las gentes de la Marca, por pocas ganas que tuviese de regresar y verse en la misma estancia que Fengel.

La dama paseó la mirada por el amplio salón, buscando a sus otros dos hijos; no habían compartido el banquete en la mesa nupcial, pero no andarían demasiado lejos. Enseguida localizó los largos cabellos trenzados de Éohild, algo más oscuros que los de la mayoría de los rohirrim, y la capa verde esmeralda de Thengel, el menor de ellos. Charlaban alegremente con la tía Gléowyn, la hermana del Rey; desde luego, su carácter dulce en nada podía compararse con la iracunda forma de ser de Fengel. Una pequeña sonrisa de cariño curvó sus labios y se instaló brevemente en sus ojos al contemplarlos.

-Folcwyn, Éocred, enseguida estoy con vosotros –murmuró al pasar por detrás de la mayor de sus hijas y de su nuevo yerno. Folcwyn se giró rápidamente, como si quisiese preguntarle algo, pero no articuló palabra.

Mithriel se recogió los bajos de su larga túnica y salvó los tres escalones que separaban la tarima que presidía el salón del resto de la estancia. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al poder desaparecer por fin de la vista de Fengel, y se apresuró en llegar cuanto antes a la mesa a la que estaban sentados Éohild y Thengel.

-¡Madre! –exclamó la muchacha; enseguida, se hizo a un lado en el banco para dejarle algo de espacio, y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a sentarse. Al otro lado, Thengel retiró su capa del asiento y abrazó brevemente a Mithriel cuando se acomodó entre ellos.

-Te hemos echado de menos –manifestó Thengel en voz baja, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa. Hasta entonces, apenas sí habían tenido tiempo de intercambiar un par de frases frías y formales con su madre-. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a quedarte?

La dama sonrió con expresión triste, y estrechó a Éohild y a Thengel con ambos brazos. Habían crecido en su ausencia, sobretodo el muchacho. Éohild, a sus diecisiete años, ya estaba hecha toda una mujer, pero Thengel mostraba el aspecto desgarbado de quien ha crecido de pronto y no se ha acostumbrado aún a su nueva altura, y los rasgos propios de la infancia todavía no habían abandonado su rostro.

-Me iré tan pronto como acaben las celebraciones –dijo con un tono más sombrío de lo que pretendía, peinando con los dedos un mechón del color del trigo maduro que se había escapado de una de las trenzas de su hija.

-¿Volverás? –los ojos verdes de Éohild se fijaron en los de su madre con expresión suplicante-. Por favor…

-No puedo prometéroslo –suspiró, cerrando por un momento los ojos-. ¿Se portan bien, Gléowyn? Espero que mis niños no te causen demasiados problemas.

Gléowyn esbozó una sonrisa dulce y se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa, para acercarse más a ellos. Rondaba los cincuenta años, y la edad ya comenzaba a hacer mella en su rostro de facciones afables. Sus largos cabellos rubios, teñidos ya por las nieves de la edad, habían sido trenzados y recogidos en dos rodelas sobre sus orejas, y sus ojos verdes se movían vivamente de un lado para otro, encantada con la actividad de la que gozaba Meduseld aquella noche. Negó con la cabeza lentamente, algo más atenta al ritmo de la música que llenaba el salón que a la conversación en sí. Tras la marcha de Mithriel a Gondor, había sido Gléowyn quien se había hecho cargo de la educación de los hijos de su hermano; sin embargo, como la mayoría de los rohirrim, no cuestionaba la decisión de ella de marchar a su tierra natal.

-No, no. Son unos muchachos muy tranquilos. Aunque mucho me temo que notaremos la ausencia de nuestra pequeña Folcwyn.

-Pero, tía Gléowyn, Aldburg no está lejos –interrumpió Thengel-. Podrá venir a vernos, o podremos ir a verla nosotros…

-…si tu padre lo permite –Mithriel terminó la frase del muchacho, quien arrugó ligeramente la nariz.

Gléowyn alzó las manos, conciliadora. La sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios, y la seriedad se instaló en sus ojos claros. Ya no prestaba atención a la música, y se inclinó un poco más sobre el tablero.

-Puedo hablar con él –sugirió en voz baja-. Suele escucharme, aunque no siempre se muestra… receptivo.

Thengel alzó la vista hacia ella, con un brillo esperanzado en los ojos. Lo cierto era que nada podría gustarle más que dejar Meduseld atrás, aunque fuese tan solo por unas pocas horas. Pero sabía que no le estaba permitido.

-¿Harías eso, tía Gléowyn? –preguntó, intentando esconder el entusiasmo en su voz.

La mujer asintió. Mithriel le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo estrechó contra sí. Dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a su cuñada y esbozó una débil sonrisa de añoranza. Nada la haría más feliz que poder tener a sus hijos con ella, en Gondor. O que tuviesen ellos al menos libertad para poder visitarla cuando lo deseasen. Pero la férrea mano de Fengel los tenía atados muy corto, y apenas sí podían moverse libremente por los alrededores de Édoras.

-Al menos Folcwyn sí podrá venir cuando lo desee, o ir a verte –dijo Éohild en voz baja-. ¡Ojalá fuese a casarme yo también! Así no tendría que soportar esto día tras día…

El suspiro apesadumbrado de la muchacha hizo que Thengel se inclinase para mirarla. Él y Éohild siempre habían estado muy unidos, y desde niños eran poco menos que inseparables. Pero el joven sabía que tan pronto como se casase, ella abandonaría Meduseld, y nada la alentaría a regresar a su antiguo hogar. Tampoco la culpaba por ello. De poder, él haría lo mismo. Sin embargo, pese a ser el menor de la familia, era el heredero de Fengel y debía permanecer allí.

En el preciso instante en el que iba a dedicarle unas palabras a Éohild, un fuerte ruido proveniente del fondo del salón le hizo girarse. La pesada silla de madera labrada del Rey chirrió estrepitosamente al deslizarse sobre las losas de piedra del suelo. Fengel pronunció unas palabras ininteligibles y se tambaleó, con una copa en alto; sentada a su derecha, Folcwyn se llevó una mano a la mejilla, con expresión abochornada.

-Ni siquiera en la boda de su hija es capaz de comportarse –siseó Mithriel, segundos antes de ponerse en pie. La dama se recogió las faldas con una mano y, antes de que Thengel o Éohild pudiesen decir nada, salió de la estancia pisando fuerte. Las pesadas puertas de madera crujieron cuando las volteó con furia, y las hojas retumbaron como un trueno al cerrarse de golpe. Las risas y la música se desvanecieron de pronto, y el silencio reinó en el gran salón.

Éohild alzó ligeramente las cejas al girarse de nuevo hacia la mesa, Gléowyn suspiró pesadamente y Thengel sacudió la cabeza. El muchacho había imaginado días antes que su padre daría el espectáculo en la fiesta; no podía ser de otro modo. Fengel nunca sabía cuándo parar de comer ni, por supuesto, cuándo dejar de beber. Miró de soslayo hacia la mesa principal, donde el Rey seguía en pie, balbuceando algo en dirección a un incómodo Éocred. Folcwyn mantenía la vista baja y fija en el plato, muerta de vergüenza y, en uno de los extremos del tablero, la madre del novio fruncía los labios en señal de disgusto.

-Será mejor que vaya a buscarla –murmuró Gléowyn, alzándose del banco. Intercambió unas palabras con uno de los Mariscales, asintió brevemente y salió todo lo rápido que pudo del salón.

-¡Música! –exclamó el señor de Harrowdale desde su mesa. Alzó su jarra en dirección a los trovadores-. ¡Tocad una pieza!

* * *

A Gléowyn no le costó demasiado seguir el rastro de Mithriel por el castillo dorado de Meduseld. El ruido de los portazos guió sus pasos hasta la zona de las dependencias privadas, un piso por encima del gran salón. Y cuando llegó junto a ella, tras golpear con los nudillos las puertas de sus aposentos, la encontró plegando sus ropas apresuradamente y metiéndolas en su baúl de viaje.

-¿Te marchas? –preguntó para hacerse notar.

Los dedos de Mithriel se crisparon al oírla, y la suave camisa de seda que acababa de plegar se arrugó en sus manos. Sin girarse hacia su cuñada, siguió con su tarea.

-No veo porqué habría de quedarme.

Gléowyn cruzó la estancia en dos zancadas y comenzó a doblar una de las túnicas que había sobre la cama. Comprendía cómo debía sentirse la mujer, despreciada y avergonzada continuamente por Fengel y su indecoroso comportamiento, pero no creía que marcharse de aquel modo fuese bueno. Ni para ella, ni para sus hijos.

-Por Folcwyn. Y por Éohild y Thengel. Te adoran, ¿lo sabías? –dijo suavemente. Con algo de esfuerzo, se arrodilló junto al baúl y reordenó la ropa que la reina había lanzado de malas maneras-. Apenas ven a su madre desde hace años, y te echan de menos más de lo que imaginas. ¿De verdad crees que merecen recordarte llena de ira?

Mithriel siguió plegando ropa, pero sus hombros se tensaron y sus movimientos se tornaron más lentos. Se mordió un labio y sus ojos se tornaron acuosos, como si fuese a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro. Vio que Gléowyn abría la boca para seguir hablando, pero la detuvo con un cortante movimiento de su mano.

-Basta –dijo, y la voz se le quebró en un sollozo. Asustada por su propio tono de voz, volvió a girarse, dispuesta a esconder sus lágrimas. Era demasiado orgullosa como para dejar que alguien, incluso alguien tan cercano a ella como Gléowyn, pudiese atisbar algún signo de debilidad bajo la inquebrantable y dura máscara a la que todos estaban habituados. Mithriel se encogió sobre sí misma y agachó la cabeza; se cubrió los labios con una mano en un intento inútil por retener un llanto que no tardaría en humedecer sus mejillas.

-Oh, querida… -Gléowyn se puso en pie despacio y se acercó a la reina para darle unas torpes palmaditas en un hombro-. Yo… quizá he sido demasiado incisiva. Perdóname.

-No, no… dame unos momentos –pidió, con la voz ahogada. Mithriel respiró hondo y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa, en algo que alejase las preocupaciones de su corazón. Le llevó varios minutos serenarse y decidirse a dejar de darle la espalda a Gléowyn.

La hermana del Rey suspiró, consternada. Incluso cuando la mujer de Fengel había vivido en Meduseld, las cosas habían sido así. Se negaba a mostrarse vulnerable ante nadie, y la única persona ante la que mostraba su ira era el propio Rey. Sin embargo, era dócil y cariñosa con el resto de la familia y con los amigos cercanos, si bien en público solía mostrarse distante y orgullosa. Al igual que Fengel, era de recio carácter, pero no solía sacarlo a relucir.

-Mi Thengel sucederá a Fengel como Rey de la Marca –dijo al fin, con una voz tan fría como débil-. ¿Tú crees que será un buen rey, y que sabrá gobernar a su pueblo con justicia viendo cómo su padre se emborracha y comete estupideces día tras día? ¿Viendo cómo desprecia las palabras de sus Mariscales y aliados? ¿Viendo cómo lo humilla constantemente, a él y a sus hermanas?

-No –la suave voz de Gléowyn apenas sí fue audible por encima del estruendo proveniente del piso inferior-. Pero es un buen muchacho, Mithriel. No es como su padre.

Mithriel apartó el montón de ropa que había sobre su cama y tomó asiento, para plegar las prendas más pequeñas en una posición más cómoda.

-Pero necesita una buena educación, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Yo me encargaba de dársela cuando… antes, de niño. Y tú has hecho un buen trabajo con él –la felicitó, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa-. Y te lo agradezco muchísimo. Pero hay cosas que nosotras no podemos enseñarle.

Gléowyn acercó una de las butacas que había junto al hogar y se sentó muy derecha, con las piernas cruzadas; dejó varias túnicas en uno de los reposabrazos, para poder ir doblando con cuidado todas las prendas mientras hablaban.

-Thengel necesita saber cómo desenvolverse en el mundo de los hombres –continuó la reina, enrollando unas delicadas medias de hilo-. Es un excelente jinete y sabe manejar un acero, pero eso no lo convertirá en un buen rey. Estrategia militar, política, finanzas… Poco o nada podrá Fengel instruirlo en esas materias.

-Fengel no es del todo estúpido –comentó Gléowyn en un tono algo cortante-. Es indecoroso y tiene sus fallos…

-Codicia, soberbia, avaricia… Sin duda, las mejores cualidades que un rey podría desear –respondió mordazmente-. Así de bien va el país.

Gléowyn calló. Aunque conocía perfectamente el difícil temperamento de su hermano, y todos los defectos que hacían que no fuese precisamente el mejor rey para Rohan, le dolía escucharlos. Quizá la culpa fuese el exceso de mimo con el que su padre, el Rey Folcwine, había tratado siempre al menor de sus hijos. A ella, a Fastred y a Folcred nunca los había consentido tantísimo como a Fengel; Folcwine había sido un hombre bondadoso y se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su pueblo, llevándolo a grandes victorias. Sin embargo, el último de sus vástagos era todo lo opuesto a él, y en vida nunca había sabido verlo.

-No es el mejor rey para la Marca. Ni siquiera es un buen rey –suspiró, apesadumbrada-. Y tienes razón sobre Thengel; si se queda aquí, podría caer en los mismos errores que su padre sin pretenderlo siquiera.

-No pienso permitir que mi hijo sea así –declaró Mithriel, doblando enérgicamente unas enaguas-. No quiero acabar odiándolo del mismo modo en que odio a Fengel.

La hermana del Rey se levantó para meter más prendas en el baúl de Mithriel y, mientras colocaba todo cuidadosamente en el fondo, alzó la cabeza para mirarla con expresión pensativa.

-Llévatelo. Llévatelo a Gondor –dijo de pronto-. Tenías un hermano mayor, ¿verdad? Llévalo con él.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, confusa-. ¿Qué…? ¡No! Fengel no lo permitirá. Nunca.

-Es el único modo, Mithriel –replicó, con un tono suplicante-. Thengel se ahoga en Meduseld. La vida aquí lo amargará y agostará su espíritu en poco tiempo.

-Fengel no va a dejar que me lo lleve, Gléowyn. No lo hará –Mithriel se pasó una mano por la mejilla y se encogió sobre sí misma, con expresión derrotada.

-¡Escúchame! Sé que en tu tierra, a veces, los nobles acogen a los hijos de otros nobles en sus hogares y los toman como escuderos por unos años –dijo rápidamente, para evitar que la gondoriana volviese a interrumpirla-. Los forman como guerreros como si fuesen sus propios hijos, ¿no es así?

-Sí, es así –la mujer dirigió una mirada de desesperación a su cuñada-. No va a permitirlo, Gléowyn. No le gusta hacer feliz a la gente con sus obras.

-Mañana hablaremos con él –zanjó la hermana de Fengel, con una seguridad que no sentía realmente-. Y tu hijo podrá marcharse contigo.

* * *

La dama Mithriel apenas había dormido, y el cansancio se reflejaba en su semblante adusto. Tras el sofocón durante la fiesta, y la posterior conversación con su cuñada, se había reunido con Éohild y Thengel en sus aposentos, y habían charlado hasta que el Sol había iluminado la estancia.

Por supuesto, nada había contado a sus hijos de la conversación que había tenido con Gléowyn sobre el futuro que ambas deseaban para los hijos del Rey. No quería que su querido Thengel se entusiasmase demasiado pronto y se hiciese ilusiones. No sabía si el plan iba a funcionar o no, pero temía la reacción de Fengel cuando hablasen con él. Sin duda, sería violenta.

Sin embargo, poco le importaba que su reacción fuese violenta o no; por lo que a ella respectaba, en unas pocas horas estaría fuera de Édoras, cabalgando de nuevo hacia su hogar. Mithriel detuvo sus pasos cuando vio la figura ligeramente encorvada de Gléowyn, que la esperaba ante las puertas del gran salón. La hermana del Rey también tenía aspecto de no haber descansado demasiado, y unas ojeras malvas circundaban sus ojos verdes.

-¿Estás lista? –le preguntó, colocando una mano sobre los tiradores de bronce.

-Lo estaré –aseguró la dama del sur.

Mithriel la ayudó a empujar la pesada puerta, y ambas accedieron en silencio a la gran estancia. Salvo por las apagadas risas de unos pocos soldados junto a los rescoldos de uno de los hogares, estaba en silencio. Miró a su alrededor buscando a su marido, y lo encontró en la misma posición que la noche anterior: sentado a un extremo de la mesa nupcial que habían dispuesto sobre la tarima del trono, y dando buena cuenta de su desayuno. Tan absorto estaba en devorar las viandas, que no fue consciente de que las dos mujeres se detuvieron ante él.

-Fengel –lo llamó Gléowyn, casi con temor. Después de una noche de alcohol y excesos, el Rey estaba incluso más irascible que de normal-. Tenemos que hablar.

Como no levantaba la vista, la mujer tomó una silla y la arrastró, haciendo ruido, hasta colocarla enfrente del Rey. Le indicó con un gesto a su cuñada que hiciese lo mismo y tomó asiento. Fengel alzó la cabeza de su plato de comida, y una fría ira se instaló en sus ojos al ver a su mujer.

-¿Por qué está ella aquí? –preguntó con la boca llena, mientras masticaba ruidosamente un pedazo de carne.

-Porque tus hijos también son suyos, por azares de la vida –replicó ella con tono mordaz. Se arrepintió inmediatamente de su tono; no quería desatar la cólera de Fengel tan pronto-. Tenemos que hablar de Thengel, hermano.

Fengel miró a las dos mujeres, y entornó los ojos con suspicacia. ¿Tramaban algo contra él? Seguro que sí; no las imaginaba haciendo otra cosa que conspirar contra él y criticar su forma de actuar.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? –esta vez, un hilillo de vino se deslizó por su barbilla y se perdió por el cuello de su camisa.

-Ese chico es tu hijo –saltó Mithriel con tono cortante, incapaz de mantenerse callada por más tiempo-. Es tu heredero.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa con él? –la fría mirada azul del Rey se clavó en su esposa, y sus labios se torcieron hasta esbozar una mueca de disgusto-. ¿Acaso siente deseos el niño de sentarse en mi trono?

Gléowyn clavó los dedos en el antebrazo de Mithriel cuando advirtió que iba a levantarse, y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Después volvió a girarse hacia su hermano.

-Nos estábamos preguntando si la educación que le das es la adecuada para un joven de su linaje –replicó fríamente-. ¿Te has preocupado en enseñar al chico lo que implica ser el rey de la Marca? ¿Permites que intervenga en tus consejos?

-¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? –preguntó Fengel, repantigándose en su silla. Los continuados años excediéndose con el vino habían hecho que su nariz y sus mejillas se tornasen rojas e inflamadas, y las grandes comilonas a las que estaba acostumbrado le habían proporcionado una enorme barriga.

-¡Porque es tu hijo, maldita sea! –exclamó Mithriel.

-Mithriel, déjamelo a mí, querida –mumuró Gléowyn, palmeando el brazo de su cuñada-. Thengel tiene quince años, y ya es casi un hombre –comenzó-. Si aquí en Rohan no va a recibir la educación que necesitará en un futuro, el día en que la corona llegue a sus manos, quizá debería marcharse y buscarla fuera.

Fengel apuró su copa de vino de un trago y volvió a rellenarla, pero apenas sí quedaba nada. Su expresión se tornaba más y más furiosa a medida que su hermana hablaba, y la presencia de su mujer no hacía más que acalorarlo más, si cabe.

-¡Traed más vino! –rugió. Apoyó las manos en la mesa y se inclinó sobre el tablero. Sus ojos chispearon con rabia cuando volvió a abrir la boca-. El chico se queda aquí.

Gléowyn volvió a aferrar con fuerza el brazo de Mithriel, y silenció las palabras que iba a soltar la reina con una dura mirada. Lo último que necesitaba era una pelea entre ambos. Entonces sí que no llegarían a ningún acuerdo.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a darle un poco de libertad cuando sea mayor de edad? –preguntó, arrugando la nariz. El aliento de Fengel había llegado hasta ellas, y el olor del vino rancio se les hizo insoportable-. ¿Vas a hacer que tu propio hijo te odie más de lo que ya lo hace recluyéndolo en el castillo durante toda su vida?

-¡Basta! –aulló Fengel, golpeando la mesa enérgicamente. Su copa se tambaleó y rodó por el mantel hasta caer al suelo con un fuerte sonido metálico-. ¡No te atrevas a decirme cómo…! ¡Thengel no me odia!

Mithriel cerró los ojos ante el estruendo. Gléowyn tragó saliva y su fría mirada gris se clavó en su hermano.

-Sí lo hace –se puso en pie y rodeó la mesa con deliberada lentitud para situarse detrás del Rey-. Te odia, Fengel. Y las niñas también. ¿De verdad crees que Folcwyn regresará a Édoras para ver a su padre? ¿Crees que la pequeña Éohild lo hará, el día que se marche ella también? –susurró, muy cerca de su oído-. En cuanto a Thengel, ¿crees que soportará durante mucho tiempo que lo desprecies como si fuese un perro pulgoso? Escúchame, hermano menor, y recuerda mis palabras: morirás solo, y ninguno de los tuyos regresará para acompañarte en tus últimos días. Y recuerda esto también: será una recompensa que tú mismo habrás cosechado.

Mithriel no pudo oír desde su posición los bajos susurros de su cuñada, pero observó cómo la tez de Fengel pasaba del rojo a una palidez marmórea. Vio cómo sus manos se tensaban y cómo sus nudillos se tornaban blancos al aferrar con fuerza los reposabrazos de su asiento.

-Tu hijo se marchará de Édoras en cuanto pueda, con o sin tu consentimiento –auguró Gléowyn, en voz alta-. Y nadie podrá culparlo por ello.

Fengel se levantó de pronto, y tanto Gléowyn como Mithriel dieron un paso atrás, asustadas. El Rey avanzó hacia su hermana, pero sus pasos lo traicionaron y le hicieron trastabillar. Su mano cayó a un lado, sin fuerza, momentos después de alzarla hacia Gléowyn.

-¡Fuera de mi vista! –rugió, espantándolas con las manos-. ¡No os atreváis a hablar así a vuestro rey! ¡Soy vuestro rey y merezco vuestro respeto! –Fengel se tambaleó y se apoyó en el alto respaldo de su silla-. ¡Que ese crío del demonio haga lo que le plaza cuando sea un hombre!

Con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria, Gléowyn se giró hacia Mithriel, y le tendió una mano. Mithriel se puso en pie, y sin dirigir una última mirada a su esposo, ni articular palabra alguna de despedida, tomó la mano que le ofrecía su cuñada y salieron ambas del gran salón.

-Voy a echarte de menos en Gondor –le confesó en voz baja, una vez hubieron llegado al pasillo-. Y espero que Fengel no te cause demasiados problemas por mi culpa, Gléowyn.

-No te preocupes, querida –dijo, con una sonrisa más amplia-. Se le olvidará todo en cuanto se le pase la borrachera. ¿Estás lista para partir?

Mithriel asintió, y abrazó brevemente a la rohir, agradecida por su ayuda.

-Cuida bien de mis niños, hermana –le pidió, estrechándola contra sí con cariño-. No permitas que me añoren en exceso. Y cuídate tú también.

-Haré todo eso –Gléowyn se separó de ella delicadamente y se puso de puntillas para besar su frente-. Y me encargaré de que Thengel llegue hasta ti llegado el momento. Y ahora, será mejor que vayas a despedirte de ellos.

Con una última sonrisa de agradecimiento, Mithriel besó las manos de la hermana del rey, y regreso corriendo a sus aposentos. Los guardias que había traído con ella desde Gondor se habían encargado de bajar su equipaje a los establos y de ultimar los detalles de su marcha, así que los encontró desprovistos de sus efectos personales. Sus tres hijos la esperaban allí, junto con Éocred.

-Cuídala bien –le pidió, abrazando en primer lugar al joven rohir-. Me enteraré si no lo haces.

Éocred abrazó torpemente a su suegra; dada su ausencia en la corte del Rey, apenas la conocía, pero había conseguido ganarse su afecto durante los pocos días que había pasado en Édoras.

Folcwyn fue la primera en abrazar a su madre, y las lágrimas bañaron su suave rostro cuando se separó de ella para despedirse de Éohild y Thengel.

-Portaos bien, vosotros dos. Cuidad de tía Gléowyn, ¿lo haréis? –pidió, con la voz ahogada por el abrazo simultáneo de los dos muchachos-. Prometo que os veré a todos tan pronto como pueda.

Los últimos suspiros de aire fresco de la primavera hacían ondular las briznas de hierba en la extensa campiña de la Marca. Pronto llegaría el calor, y los campos se agostarían y se tornarían dorados bajo el sol. Y llegarían las tormentas de verano, y los torrentes que bajaban desde las Montañas Blancas se desbordarían tras ellas. Ésa fue la última imagen que la dama Mithriel tuvo de las tierras del norte, pues no regresó jamás a ellas.


End file.
